Redhead Walking
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: Haru likes red heads, but finds himself liking more than just red hair.
1. Red Hair

**Redhead Walking **

"Mmm," The red head underneath him let out as Haru worked his tongue. He kept his hands tightly on the thighs of his partner. Working faster, he felt the body beneath him tremble at the release. He worked his way through, lapping his tongue, sucking until the shaking stopped.

He sat up and crawled next to his now worn out red head, who in return kissed him on the nose. Haru brushed aside the bright red bangs that was drenched in sweat.

"You now," Haru watched as Gou seemed to quickly recover from her orgasm and kissed down his stomach.

She always took her time with this part, kissing his abdomen, but he didn't mind. It gave him more time to look at her gorgeous red hair. He couldn't help running his fingers through it, releasing it from the hair tie.

Gou finally worked her way down to his swim suit, which was still damp since practice ended not too long ago. The two had started their only experimental relationship in the past month. They would go home after practice together. Gou would do most of the talking as Haru walked behind smiling at her pony tail. They would go to his house. And they would get each other off. Then Gou would walk home alone just in time for dinner. It was their ritual now.

When it first started, though, it was a bit clumsier.

One day, Gou had questioned why Haru always stared at her.

"I like your hair," He responded, low enough for just her to hear.

Gou blushed, which led to them making out against the lockers. And that led to Haru and Gou's not so romantic getaways. They would mess around any chance they got whether it be in the showers, in the locker room, and once in an empty classroom. Until just recently they began going to Haru's house where they were welcome to be as loud as they wanted.

Haru looked down as Gou ran her tongue on the tip of his cock. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, and she looked up at him with her big eyes. He closed his eyes and moved his hand to her hair, lightly pushing down to let her know what he wanted.

He didn't want to see those eyes. There was a pang of guilt when looking at her face to face. He knew this was wrong, it always felt like cheating. Cheating her, cheating himself, whatever. It all felt like cheating through awkward teenage hormones that developed late.

Gou had gotten much better at this since they began. She knew all of Haru's spots and knew when to work them. And she did work him because it wasn't long before he was moving his hips, accidentally making her gag on his length.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

Gou responded by moving down to his balls, licking up to his tip. She took him into her mouth and sucked, circling her tongue. And that was enough to finish Haru. Gou replaced her mouth with her hand and pumped him through his orgasm.

She moved back up to face Haru and he brought her into a deep kiss.

"I need to go," Gou said after a long moment of making out.

Haru nodded and stared at the back of her head as she redressed. He watched her tie her hair back up into a ponytail, it swinging as she corrected her bow. Haru felt his heart flutter in a way that it shouldn't have in that moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She said before leaving.

Once he heard the front door shut he got up to take a bath. Thinking of that red hair he stepped in. Haru closed his eyes as he soaked, but only to open them up after remembering Gou's bright big eyes.

The eyes he wished for weren't as big. But that red hair was so calming, so beautiful.

His bathroom door slid open and Makoto's smiled at him. "Haru—"

"I'm not done," Haru cut him off.

Makoto waited for a few more minutes until his friend stood and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. They walked into the kitchen and Haru began to make tea for the two of them.

"We saw Rin on the way home," Makoto said. And for a split second he caught Haru freezing up.

He didn't respond, so Makoto continued, "He asked where you were."

Haru poured the tea into the small cups, "I was with Gou." He looked up to Makoto, who caught the growing anger in his eyes.

They both took their seats across from each other. Silence was filled only once their drinks were finished. "You've been hanging out with her a lot lately. Gou, I mean." Make tried not to hint to anything.

"I like her hair," Was all Haru said.

Again, silence took over them.

"This is wrong." Make looked down at his empty cup. "What you're doing," He looked up to face Haru, who glared back, "you're using her."

"I get her off," He defended.

"You just like her hair."

"She just likes my muscles. And it's," Haru only now noticed his voice was increasing in volume, "we don't do emotions."

Makoto pushed his tea cup to the side, "She likes you, though. They both do."

Haru's eyes softened. He was trying to be angry, but he couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. Not Gou's, but Rin's eyes.

Slanted and bright, they displayed every emotion he felt. That's why he always closed them, to try and hide how happy or angry or even how embarrassed he was. Haru loved those eyes.

And that hair. The bright red hair that he would picture was Rin's as Gou took him into her mouth.

But it was Gou that he'd see leave after every encounter. Her long hair moving along with her body, always being the first to rush out of the situation.

"We haven't gone that far," Haru shakes away his thoughts.

Makoto stood up, "Just tell him already. Tell her."

"I like her hair," Haru repeated, following Makoto to the front door where his shoes were placed.

Makoto tied up his sneakers, "But you love his."

And with that the boy who knew all left. Leaving Haru alone to think about Rin and his beautiful red hair, and how he was probably using Gou. He just wanted to play pretend for the time being, maybe get over Rin. But using his sister wasn't worth it. He needed Rin.

* * *

**I'm weeb trash that can't finish a story. I'm thinking of making this like into another chapter or 2. But I'm not sure. Thank you for the read!**

**And well this came from my thought that Haru just likes hair. And then I thought of his love for red hair in particular. And that led to hidden feelings masked by the comfort of another human with a similar trait. And just bisexual Haru seems so adorable. Like what if I make him have feeling for both siblings? That would be awful because I love sad endings. Should I continue?  
**

**Okay, done ranting, I've had too much wine. THANK YOU! Hugs, kissies, pixie dust.**


	2. Pretend

**Redheaded Beauty 2**

Haru never told Rin anything, as Makoto suggested. Instead he found himself holding Gou against the lockers. He worked his fingers in her and listened to her moan. He leaned his head into her red hair that laid against her ear from sweat, letting out a, "Come for me," phrase. That almost always did it for her. He knew it by now.

"Oh," They were interrupted, and Haru hesitated to pull away. "I'm so sorry," Rei said from the door, unsure of what to do. His face was bright red as he looked around.

The two watched as the other boy hurried away from them. Gou looked into Haru's blue eyes, and sighed. She knew that he wasn't there for her. He only ever paid attention to her hair. And she accepted it. Because they had fun, and she would feel good. But she knew.

She had always known.

Haru did not like her. He never did. He would always compliment her hair, pay attention to it, study it. He liked red hair. He did not like her. And being caught by a teammate almost meant nothing to him as he said, "I didn't finish yet."

And she pushed him away, adjusting her underwear. She smiled and told him she'd see him the next day. And she would. And she would probably find herself in a similar situation with him. That was their thing.

He waited for her to leave and Rei re-entered the locker room. The two silently gathered their items.

"So," The taller boy began, "You and Gou?" Haru didn't turn to him; instead he swung his bag over his shoulder. "I—um…"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Haru said.

"Wait!" Rei reached out to him, stopping before grabbing onto Haru's jacket. "Are you okay?"

Haru looked up at Rei, who was looking at the floor. And he knew that he wasn't okay. He wanted to keep this weird friend with benefits relationship he had with Gou a complete secret. Nobody was supposed to know. Makoto had always hinted that he knew, and Haru knew that he knew. But everyone else was supposed to be oblivious. And now Haru was caught and it just made things so stereotypically high school dramatic.

He didn't need people knowing useless information.

"We just mess around," Haru settled on saying. Everything was going too fast. He was just supposed to be able to admire her hair, pretend it wasn't her, and be done with it all. It was supposed to be a one time thing.

Rei look directly into Haru's eyes, and sincerely asked, "What about Rin?"

With that Haru took his leave. He was happy Rei didn't follow.

The next day they went to Samezuka Academy to practice. Haru noticed both Rei and Nagisa eying him closely. They were whispering to each other, Haru noticed, when he dived into the water. He let it consume his being. Washing away any negativity in his mind. He knew he'd have to tell them about his situation later. Whatever his situation was. He was still unsure.

Rin helped him out of the pool, "You're slow today."

Haru looked into the other boys eyes. And somehow his eyes wondered to his stomach, he quickly moved his gaze back up to his red hair. How he loved that hair. He wanted to pull him into a kiss, grab Rin by the hair as Rin went down on him.

"Do you want to race?" Haru asked. He turned his gaze over to Makoto who turned away, pretending like he wasn't listening to their conversation.

And they did. They ended up in a tie. It was time to leave by the time they finished.

Rin smiled at him, "Feel better?"

Haru got out of the pool and walked to the locker rooms, passing Gou who didn't bother to look at him. He hung his towel on the side and stepped into the shower. He didn't expect Rin to walk up to him.

"Are you ignoring me?" Rin almost yelled.

Haru stood silently under the water.

Rin gritted his teeth together, "What's the matter. You're—"

And that was when Haru took his chance. He couldn't resist. Rin was acting all angry, pouting almost childlike. And his hair was still wet from the pool. It clung to the sides of his face, and his nose scrunched up as if he smelled something rotten. Haru turned his head in curiosity, and he noticed Rin's eyes light up in realization. It happened so fast Haru didn't notice his own actions.

He kissed him.

And Rin kissed back.

* * *

**Much shorter. Had to stop here really bad headache. No plot in mind. But I do want this to be Haru and Rin. ****I'm a flaky alcoholic so idk when the next update will be. **

**THANK YOU! For reading, reviewing, following. All that jazz. I know this is kinda garbage but I have an idea, not really set. What would you like to see? ****Anyways, thanks for reading my trash I love you, you are a flower.**


	3. That Boy

**That Boy**

The warm water ran down Haru's side, somehow adding to the warm feeling that was growing in his stomach. He had his hands through Rin's hair and Rin had his hands on Haru's waist. He pushed himself forward so now the two were standing underneath the water. Exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. They pulled away and Rin grinned at Haru before kissing him again. They made out for what felt like an eternity.

Rin was the first to pull away, "What the hell was that?" He asked even though they still shared short kisses.

Haru pulled away and looked into Rin's eyes, "I love your hair."

Bright red covered Rin's face. It wasn't the same reaction Gou had when he complimented her hair. He held his hand to try and cover his blush. In almost a mumble he finally spoke under the running water, "Sosuke is going out with some teammates."

"What?" Haru stupidly asked.

"My room is free for another two hours," Rin almost yelled.

Haru opened his mouth to respond, but only nodded. The two shared another kiss before running off to their teammates. They came up with really lame excuses. Rin said he had a stomach ache. And Haru had come up with homework he had yet to finish.

The two snuck their way to Rin's room. Rin laughed once they made it in and kissed Haru hard on the lips.

They pulled apart and were silent for a moment.

"What do you," Rin began, but Haru pulled him to the bed.

They made out some more. Still wet from practice, they made a silent decision to remove their clothes.

Now naked they could only stare at each other. Both red in the face, Haru finally spoke, "You're so beautiful."

Now, coming from Haru, Rin wasn't sure he was supposed to feel the way that he did. He was surprised to hear it from Haru, who now lay underneath him. Smiling, exposing almost all of his teeth he hovered over Haru, "Am I?"

Haru pulled him back into a deep kiss. The two ran their hands all over each other. They were not shy as they explored their partner's body.

Haru made his hands back up into Rin's hair. He massaged his scalp, slowly, letting Rin forget what he was doing for a moment. Rin found his way back and ran his hand over Haru's shaft. Haru shuddered into the touch. Rin slowly ran his hand over Haru again, repeating the same reaction he got out of him. Rin smiled down at Haru. Haru rubbed experimentally against Rin's length.

"Haru," Rin moaned out. He knew he wanted to say more but Haru kept pumping, "How far have you gone," Rin finally managed out.

Haru grinned and stroked harder, Rin's precum being a lubricant as he did so. Rin made his way out of Haru's grasp and moved down. His wide smile from his new place found between Haru's thighs. Rin licked over Haru's hard cock.

"You've done this?" Rin asked only to get a nod with eyes squeezed shut in return.

Haru pulled Rin back up to kiss him. He kissed him and pushed him back. Kissing down his chest and stomach, he made it clear that he wanted to be in charge. Licking and leaving a mark or two down Rin's abdomen, he somehow ended up at his crotch. And he looked to Rin for answers.

"Never sucked—"Haru fiercely shook his head before Rin could finish his question.

Rin's smile widened. He pushed Haru back to where their heads where. Now at the foot of their bed, he happily made his way down, leaving a mark on Haru's stomach that matched his own. His smile widened as he made it to his crotch, taking his dick into his mouth. He sucked and licked, running his tongue around his partner who thrusted and moaned beneath him.

Rin replaced his mouth with his hand, "You're surprisingly loud."

Haru quieted down a bit and looked Rin in the eyes. He didn't feel the need to turn away.

"So," Rin kissed Haru's nose, "What do you wanna do? This or…" He never finished his sentence.

Haru pushed his hips up into Rin's hands, desperate for more. He had a firm grip on the bright red hair of his partner.

"Have you ever?" Rin almost whispered.

Haru vigorously shook his head.

"Not even with a girl?" Again Rin got a shake of his head, this time much softer.

Rin reached underneath the bed and pulled out a shoebox. From the shoebox he pulled out condoms and lube.

"You've," Haru breathed out, "you've done this?" He moved his hands to Rin's waist.

"A few times," Rin nonchalantly stated.

Haru watched as Rin rolled the condom onto his own length. The fingers rolling on the condom were shaky, and Haru wouldn't have guessed that he had done it before due to how nervous Rin seemed to be. Rin poured lube onto his fingers and snuck them around, releasing a whimper. They sat like that for a moment, Haru hard and ready to fuck something, and Rin with his finger in himself.

Rin, still held the bottle in his hand. And it wasn't long until he poured some lubricant onto Haru's fingers, massaging it through. "Here," He mumbled as he replaced his hand with Haru's.

Haru clumsily fingered him, getting used to the new surroundings. He stretched Rin wider, pushing another finger into him. Rin moaned above him, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Should I," Rin panted, "turn around? Better view and all."

Haru pulled Rin into a deep kiss, adding a third finger. "You're perfect," He whispered against his partner's lips.

They stayed as they were for what seemed like eternity. Haru could easily find himself getting off to Rin's desperate moans and the tight space that wrapped around his fingers. Actually, that was him about to come from just watching Rin.

"Can I?" Haru pulled his fingers out of Rin.

"Fuck me," Rin's face was red from a mix of lust and embarrassment.

Haru followed his commands and hurriedly added more lube to his dick before feeling around for Rin's entrance. Rin gave him a small smile before helping Haru adjust, sitting slowly onto his length. He let out a low moan along with his partner's name.

Haru thrust into him, and let Rin ride him. Rin knew what he was doing. He apparently had experienced and moved his hips, moaning as he rode Haru. Haru was surprisingly loud, bringing Rin down by pulling at his hair.

"Fucking amazing," Rin moaned out.

And Haru lost it, thrusting up into Rin until he came. The rest of his orgasm was a blur as he watched Rin pump his own cock until he came into his hand and onto Haru's stomach.

They both panted as Rin lifted himself up, shakily, and lay to the side.

Haru turned to look at the panting read head next to him.

"What the hell was that," Rin grinned back at him.

* * *

**Too lazy to check spelling mistakeystakes. And waay too drunk to ever remember posting oh my. You have an unreliable source of fandom withdrawal. I have spent much time researching swimming gays though. You see I have no life. Ok anyways. Read, review, like, follow, hate. I could care less (buut i care too much because this came from my booty butt) and well ok.**

**I just wanted a sex scene with them. But shit will go down soon because other red head oh my. What will happen? Anyways. Hugs, kisses, pixie dust, and rainbow love. Thank you for reading!**

**Also, just had to do some quick editing because for some reason I mix up the two names? I have no idea why. **

**That Boy by The Blow  
**


	4. One Time

**One Time**

Haru rolled off the bed and went straight for his pants. In his haste he did not realize how wet his clothes were. And now thinking about how he'd have to sit on a train in them wasn't something he wanted to do.

Rin watched, confused, still in the bed. Wiping the sweat from his brow he sat up. He put away the lube, picking up Haru's suit from the floor. It was still wet.

"You can borrow my clothes," Rin realized why Haru was pouting. "Now come lay back down."

Haru looked at the clock. It hadn't even been half an hour yet. He looked to Rin who was now under the sheets and patted the spot next to him. He sighed, unable to ignore the redhead's request. Haru grabbed tissues and lazily cleaned himself up. He rummaged through the closet while Rin directed him. He tossed Rin the pair of sweats he wanted and grabbed a pair himself and a plain t-shirt. Haru lied back down, crawling under the blankets.

Settling comfortably next to Rin, Haru felt at ease. The two boys laid side by side underneath the covers in silence. Haru turned away from Rin, not quite sure where this was going. He wasn't used to hanging around after.

It shouldn't have felt as easy as it had been.

Stomach starting to bubble with nerves, Haru glanced at the clock again. Not much time had passed. A part of him was happy that Rin hadn't tried to touch him. He felt Rin shift next to him. Haru didn't need to peek over his shoulder to know Rin was watching him.

Everything around him reminded him that he just had to turn around and Rin would be right there. Probably waiting for a physical response that Haru was not ready to respond with. Even with Rin's restless movements, Haru found himself drowsy. Haru felt himself drifting to sleep under the warmth of the blankets.

It felt like he wasn't asleep for long until Rin shook him back awake. He was practically knocked out of bed the same time Sosuke walked in. Haru caught his balance, blanket following him to the middle of the room. Sosuke froze in the doorway.

Avoiding eye contact, Haru picked up his stuff and hurried out. Sosuke watched him duck under his arm and shut the door behind him.

"It's not," Rin started to say.

Sosuke ignored him and climbed up to his bunk.

Rin punched the bars of the bunk above him, "It was just this one time."

A pillow was thrown down, "Stomach ache my ass."

* * *

**I am a useless trash. Spotty plot, no outline. Sighs. Super short after so many months, but having trouble writing. So of course I avoid studying to work on this.  
**

**Thank you for reading though!**


End file.
